The New Chex Quest 2
The New Chex Quest 2 is the sequel to The New Chex Quest. It's an attempt by Manny Cav to make a full Chex Quest-themed Doom II that is also freely distributable. Like The New Chex Quest, the aim is to replace almost all of the content with Chex Quest material, such as the Flemoids, items, music, et cetera. It is also compatible with the original Doom II engine, but like The New Chex Quest, the is recommended due to a patch used to change the text. The New Chex Quest 2 is preceded by The New Chex Quest and followed by Final Chex in the The New Chex Quest series by Manny Cav. It is currently in its fifth beta release. Flemoids Like its predecessor, it replaces all of the Doom monsters, as well as the Doom II monsters, with Flemoid equivalents. *Zombieman - Flemoidus Commonus *Shotgun Guy - Flemoidus Bipedicus *Heavy Weapon Dude - Flemoidus Gatlingus *Imp - Armored Flemoidus Bipedicus *Demon - Flemoid Larva *Spectre - Flemoid Larva (cloaked) *Lost Soul - Flemoidus Cycloptis *Cacodemon - Flemoidus Super Cycloptis *Hell Knight - Flemoidus Mini-Maximus *Baron of Hell - Flemoidus Maximus *Arachnotron - Flemoidus Arachnus *Pain Elemental - Flemoidus Cycloptis Tenacious *Revenant - Flemoidus Mini-Quadrumpus *Mancubus - Flemoidus Quadrumpus *Arch-Vile - Flemoidus Ultimus *Spiderdemon - The Flembrane *Cyberdemon - Flemoidus Metallius *SS Nazi - Secret Flemoid Maps Stronghold]]Currently, The New Chex Quest 2 does not replace the original Doom II maps. As a result, the game plays very similarly to Doom II. First "episode" *MAP01: Entrance (The New Chex Quest 2) *MAP02: Hallways (The New Chex Quest 2) *MAP03: Running of the Flemoids (The New Chex Quest 2) *MAP04: Focus! (The New Chex Quest 2) *MAP05: Slimed Tunnels (The New Chex Quest 2) *MAP06: Wall of Mart (The New Chex Quest 2) Second "episode" *MAP07: Simply Slimed (The New Chex Quest 2) *MAP08: Slime Trap (The New Chex Quest 2) *MAP09: Slime Pit (The New Chex Quest 2) *MAP10: Fueling Station (The New Chex Quest 2) *MAP11: Flem of Slime (The New Chex Quest 2) Third "episode" *MAP12: The Factory (The New Chex Quest 2) *MAP13: Downtown (The New Chex Quest 2) *MAP14: Flemoid Dens (The New Chex Quest 2) *MAP15: Industrial Zone (The New Chex Quest 2) *MAP16: Suburbs (The New Chex Quest 2) *MAP17: Tenements (The New Chex Quest 2) *MAP18: Atrium (The New Chex Quest 2) *MAP19: Fort Chex (The New Chex Quest 2) *MAP20: Slimed (The New Chex Quest 2) Final "episode" *MAP21: Caverns (The New Chex Quest 2) *MAP22: Inner Caves (The New Chex Quest 2) *MAP23: Flemoid Breeding (The New Chex Quest 2) *MAP24: The Chasm (The New Chex Quest 2) *MAP25: Slimefalls (The New Chex Quest 2) *MAP26: Abandoned Mineral Mines (The New Chex Quest 2) *MAP27: Flemoid Housing (The New Chex Quest 2) *MAP28: Flemoid World (The New Chex Quest 2) *MAP29: Caves of the Flemoids (The New Chex Quest 2) *MAP30: The Showdown (The New Chex Quest 2) Secret levels *MAP31: Flem Bots (The New Chex Quest 2) *MAP32: Flemoid Stronghold (The New Chex Quest 2) All of the map names for The New Chex Quest 2 are generally takes on the equivalent Doom II map names, i.e., the first 3 Doom II map names are , , and , where the names of the first 3 map names of The New Chex Quest 2 are Entrance, Hallways, and Running of the Flemoids. Zorchers firing the mega-zorcher at a Commonus]]Besides the original zorchers, The New Chex Quest 2 introduces the mega-zorcher from Chex Quest 3 and, consequently, Hacx, to replace the super shotgun from Doom II, only instead of the green glow from Hacx, it uses a red glow that matches the color of the red of the large zorcher. Like the super shotgun, it uses two zorches from the large zorcher ammo (the equivalent of two shotgun clips from Doom). External links *CBA Studios, the home of Manny Cav and The New Chex Quest Category:Mods Category:Games